


you are my king

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, PTSD, Possessive Behavior, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: hm mm hm hm





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

There was a tug on his soul.

“King.”

Ichigo ignored it. After so long, he barely even felt it, and was soon drifting back into bliss. 

The tugging grew more insistent.

_“King.”_

Maybe it was the tone, maybe not, but for the first time in forever, Ichigo wearily opened his eyes. He blinked blearily, but made no attempt to move. 

 ** _“King.”_** The voice hissed appreciatively, warily excited with his attention. The words that came after it, though, were notably more sullen. “ _I’m sorry_.”

Before Ichigo could even began to comprehend the meaning, his world was thrown into chaos. He felt himself tearing apart, his soul being shredded and repaired and rewritten _over_ and _over_ again. Distantly, he felt the disappearance of the two souls that had been there since the beginning. His mind flashed with panic, desperation, despair, _fear_ — and then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

_The was sky was bleak, bright blue having faded way to lifeless gray. Once tall skyscrapers had crumbled and eroded, leaving nothing but ruins and wreckage behind. Large, jagged cracks ran along everything, through the sky and across the world, their darkness holding no end to their depth. The decaying world seemed to be falling apart on itself, and there was nothing they could do to stop it._

  _“Are you happy?” The old man asked as they gazed down at Ichigo’s sleeping form. He was curled up tight, as though even in his own mind the teen feared being attacked._

_“No,” came the hissed, angry reply. For all his fire, the hollow had never sound so defeated._

_“We have to fix this.”_

_“We can’t.”_

_“.... I know.” The old man looked tiredly at the sleeping body. “I know.”_


End file.
